I Wanna Be
'''I Wanna Be '''is a title track of repackage of Key's first-full length album ''Face. ''It features Soyeon. Lyrisc Hangul= 자 기대해 줘 난 거꾸로 서 이 지구를 번쩍 들어 너에게 줄 테니까 내 손바닥 위 저 별을 담지 다 잠든 이 우주 위에 우리만 깨어있지 널 볼 때마다 맘이 넘치고 커져 과장이 아닌 진심인 걸 늘 바래 난 내 그림자 다음으로 내가 가장 가깝기를 Girl 늘 너의 곁에 I wanna be 고맙지 않을 만큼 더 당연하길 열 걸음 채 걷기 전 날 찾을 수 있게 항상 너의 곁에 I wanna be 늘 너의 안에 I wanna be 외로울 때는 날 떠올리길 지금 이 노래가 채 끝나기도 전에 항상 너의 안에 I wanna be 널 향한 내 맘 멜로디로 바꾸면 이 노랜 오늘 안 끝날 걸 근데 말이야 이것도 부족해서 난 다시 흥얼대겠지 This song 늘 너의 곁에 I wanna be 고맙지 않을 만큼 더 당연하길 열 걸음 채 걷기 전 날 찾을 수 있게 항상 너의 곁에 I wanna be 늘 너의 안에 I wanna be 외로울 때는 날 떠올리길 지금 이 노래가 채 끝나기도 전에 항상 너의 안에 I wanna be 바다에서 (Wherever you go) 하늘까지 (Wherever you go) 어디나 (Wherever you go) 함께야 해 뜰 때 (Whenever you want) 저물 때 (Whenever you want) 언제나 (Whenever you want) 너와 늘 너의 안에 I wanna be 외로울 때는 날 떠올리길 지금 이 노래가 채 끝나기도 전에 항상 너의 안에 I wanna be I wanna be baby I wanna leave all to get to you, girl 항상 너의 안에 I wanna be |-|Romanization= ja gidaehae jweo nan geokkuro seo i jigureul beonjjeok deureo neoege jul tenikka nae sonbadak wi jeo byeoreul damji da jamdeun i uju wie uriman kkaeeoitji neol bol ttaemada mami neomchigo keojeo gwajangi anin jinshimin geol neul barae nan nae geurimja daeumeuro naega gajang gakkapgireul Girl neul neoye gyeote I wanna be gomapji aneul mankeum deo dangyeonhagil yeol georeum chae geotgi jeon nal chajeul su itge hangsang neoye gyeote I wanna be neul neoye ane I wanna be weroul ttaeneun nal tteoolligil jigeum i noraega chae kkeunnagido jeone hangsang neoye ane I wanna be neol hyanghan nae mam mellodiro bakkumyeon i noraen oneul an kkeunnal kkeol geunde mariya igeotto bujokaeseo nan dashi heungeoldaegetji This song neul neoye gyeote I wanna be gomapji aneul mankeum deo dangyeonhagil yeol georeum chae geotgi jeon nal chajeul su itge hangsang neoye gyeote I wanna be neul neoye ane I wanna be weroul ttaeneun nal tteoolligil jigeum i noraega chae kkeunnagido jeone hangsang neoye ane I wanna be badaeseo (Wherever you go) haneulkkaji (Wherever you go) eodina (Wherever you go) hamkkeya hae tteul ttae (Whenever you want) jeomul ttae (Whenever you want) eonjena (Whenever you want) neowa neul neoye ane I wanna be weroul ttaeneun nal tteoolligil jigeum i noraega chae kkeunnagido jeone hangsang neoye ane I wanna be I wanna be baby I wanna leave all to get to you, girl hangsang neoye ane I wanna be |-|English= Alright, look forward to it , I stand upside down (down!)}} Because I will raise this earth straight up and give it to you On top of your palm , I put that star While everyone’s asleep, only we’re awake on top of this universe Whenever I see you my heart overflows and grows bigger I’m not exaggerating, it’s the truth I, who’s always wishing for you Next to my shadow, I want to be the closest to you girl Always next to you, I wanne be Don’t feel grateful, just take me for granted So that you can find me whithin ten steps Always next to you, I wanna be Always inside your heart, I wanna be Think of me when you’re feeling alone Even before this song ends Always inside your heart I wanna be My heart that faces you, if you change it into a melody This song won’t end today, but you know Even this isn’t enough I’ll probably be humming this song again Always next to you I wanna be Don’t feel grateful, just take me for granted So that you can find me within ten steps Always next to you I wanna be Always inside your heart I wanna be Think of me when you’re feeling alone Even before this song ends Always inside your heart I wanna be From the sea (Wherever you go) To the sky (Wherever you go) Wherever (Wherever you go) We are together At dawn (Wherever you want) At sunset (Wherever you want) Whenever (Wherever you want) With you Always inside your heart, I wanna be Think of me when you’re feeling alone Even before this song ends Always inside your heart I wanna be I wanna be baby I wanna leave all to get to you, girl Always inside your heart I wanna be Category:2019 releases Category:Soyeon Category:Collaboration Singles Category:Singles Category:Songs